


The Rise and Fall of a Rebel Fighter

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, It's not fun, M/M, Matt becomes Lotor's General, Matt gets real fucked up in this, Probably some background ships in this to come, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: When he was given the chance to escape from the Galra and join a rebel cause, Matt was willing to do whatever it takes to become a free man.





	The Rise and Fall of a Rebel Fighter

The definition of a rogue warrior varies from person to person; species to species. Some were respected, had a large following, and survived for eons. The Blade of Marmora was an obvious example. Other rogues were loners, disrespected, and looked down upon. Rogue warriors were supposed to be strong, scrappy, and independents. Matt Holt didn't fit any of those categories; he thought so, anyway.  When he was given the chance to escape from the Galra and join a rebel cause, Matt was willing to do whatever it takes to become a free man.

It had been well over a year since then, and Matt still had no idea where his father and friend were. For all he knew, they could be dead. The Galra were bloodthirsty, power hungry, and ruthless. And if Matt were being honest with himself, his father was fairly easy to take advantage of. It's not that he lost hope, but an older man against the Galra was a death wish.

As for Shiro, he was a fighter. If Matt was positive about anyone from the Kerberos remaining alive to this day, it was Shiro. He’d always been able to get himself out of tricky situations that nobody else would be able to pull off. Not a day went by that Matt didn't think about Shiro, his father, and even his mother and sister back home.

Today was one of those days that Matt thought about everything he’s done up until now. Everything that could have gone wrong was happening, and there was almost nothing he could do to prevent it. The rest of the rebel fighters lost contact with him weeks ago. They’d tried to break into the Galra ship that took him prisoner many times, and failed every attempt. Some lives were taken, and more prisoners were admitted to the dirty, rotting prison cells. Now, Matt was in line to see Haggar. She was dealing with the prisoners that seemed to have more potential than the others. He sat on his knees, back in the skin tight black suit with the ragged purple crop top he donned his first time after being captured. It was all too familiar.

Now it was his turn. A few Sentries grasped him by his arms and dragged him toward the Witch. Her golden eyes glared right through Matt’s body like a piercing dagger. It was sharp, hard, and somehow enticing.

This is not what Matt had visioned a witch to be.

After being thrown onto his knees, examined, and talked at by Haggar and her assistants, he was dragged away by the Sentries yet again.

Only, this time he didn't go back to the prison. This time, he was being escorted to a pod by two Sentries. Matt screamed and thrashed as he was strapped into the spacecraft against his will, but soon realized that he had no choice but to comply. Where would he go? He was handcuffed, didn't have his fighting staff, and no way to steal a pod himself.

Curse those damn guards. He escaped once with the help with the rebel fighters that he now calls his friends, but now he was helpless.

After a short journey to another ship, Matt was dropped off and left in the hands of two tall alien women. One had light blue skin, a short haircut, and a mean look on her face. The other was orange with a colorful… ponytail? What even was that on her head? Either way, Matt didn't enjoy being manhandled by the orange one. She was way too chipper to be someone's scary general. The blue one had a tight grip, and an even tighter lip. Matt knew not to go against anything she said.

The two women took Matt to a control room where two more women, and a tall man with long white hair stood.

If Matt had any more fear left in him, it definitely showed in his eyes. He could feel beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck as he was forced onto his knees. The man walked toward him, crouched down, then reached for his chin as a smirk formed on his lips. His claws barely scraped his skin as his grip grew tighter. Matt refused to look up at him, which angered the man. He snarled, then forced his head upwards so that their eyes met. Now, he got an up close and personal look at this guy-- and honestly, he wasn't bad looking. That, however, was besides the point.

The point was that he was captured by a bunch of women and being held here against his will. He’d long lost his tracker to contact the rest of the rebel fighters, and even if he found it, any kind of rouse would be found immediately. It was hopeless here.

“You thought your foolish plan would work on us?” The man asked, his grip getting tighter by the tick.

Matt didn't answer.

“Answer me, human.” He snapped.

“W-Well, yeah? We thought so, at least?” Matt replied. His voice was shaky. Anyone could tell that he was absolutely about to soil himself out of fear.

“Adorable, as if you could really outsmart us. We are always two steps ahead of everyone else, including my father and his witch.” The other man said as he forced Matt down onto his backside. He stood over him, then took a step back.

“Acxa, Ezor, make sure our friend here gets to his accommodations. He has to be ready to give me vital information.”

“Yes, Lotor.” The two women said in unison.

Then, it clicked. _That_ was Prince Lotor?! He’d been listening in on many galra fleets, trying to piece together information about key figures in the empire. Matt didn't think that Lotor would be working to capture rebels. From what he heard, he wanted more people on their side than against them.

This couldn't have been right.

As Matt was dragged to a dark room, he felt useless. He tried to fight his way out of their grasp, but Ezor had threatened to snap his neck one too many times for his liking. After accepting his fate, the two generals cuffed Matt’s wrists on the wall above his head, and did the same to his ankles. Matt’s head hung low, his breathing getting heavier as his muscles tightened. He didn't have to hold himself up, but having his arms upward like this wasn't exactly the most comfortable position.

Ezor leaned forward, then looked up at Matt. “I would say that I'm sorry for chaining you up like that, but I'm not. I'm sure Lotor will let you go… eventually.” She said with a giggle. Acxa could only roll her eyes as she started to walk away.

“Let’s _go_ , Ezor. We have things to do, and Lotor has to get in here.” She said. Ezor huffed, playfully flicked Matt’s nose(to which he scrunched), then walked off with her fellow general.

Matt waited ten minutes before cracking. He thought that Lotor would get things over with and let him rot in a prison cell, but it’d already been far too long. As he tugged on his restraints, Matt began to yell as loud as he could. He didn't bother asking for help or a way to get out… he just made the loudest noises that his lungs and throat could handle.

The rebel _screamed_ until his throat felt raw. If he continued, he’d lose his voice _and_ the will to hold himself upright. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then let his head hang forward again. His chest heaved and his shoulders shook with each breath he took. Matt had already tired himself out before he could think of an escape plan.

Just as Matt found a steady breathing pattern, he heard echoing clicks in the distance. Someone with steel boots was coming toward him, and if he had to guess, it was Lotor. Matt lifted his head and brought his attention to the sound that grew louder and louder with each step. The Prince’s dark, slender figure soon appeared in the doorway before him.

Prince Lotor was a sight to see, if anyone were being honest with themselves. He had long, flowing, stark white hair that reached his lower back, chiseled facial features, and a commanding voice. He was suave, smooth, intelligent as Hell, and intimidating.

Anyone that opposed him was sure to have a death sentence.

After the prince closed the door behind him, he took a few careful steps toward Matt, then stopped to take a good look at him. Matt said nothing as he remembered that the Galra were ruthless and won't listen to a damn thing.

“I heard you were struggling earlier, Matt.” Lotor said, a shit eating grin on his lips. He stepped even closer to him as his pointed tongue glided over sharp teeth. “Tell me, would you prefer to be freed from those chains?”

Matt nodded, keeping his gaze directly on Lotor’s eyes. Lotor sucked his teeth as he took yet another step toward Matt. A pointed claw trailed down the side of his cheek, tapped over his scar, then curled under his chin. Matt breathed in sharply as he stared at the prince. He knew that there was nothing he could do or say to change this situation just yet.

“If you answer a few questions for me, I will _think_ about letting you go. How is that?” Lotor suggested.

“Fine.” Matt responded. Standing his ground was something he’d gotten better at since being a rebel, but it was still difficult.

Lotor smiled at his response, then took a step back.

“Okay, then tell me, do you have a connection to Voltron?”

“No.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.”

His short answers seemed to annoy Lotor. That wasn't good.

“Why are you fighting against the Galra?” Lotor asked.

“Because I believe in freedom.” Matt responded. Lotor rolled his eyes as a soft chuckle filled his throat.

“You believe in freedom from the Empire? And how exactly will you obtain that, Matt?”

“By finding a way to outsmart the Galra.”

“ _How.”_

“Plenty of ways.”

“Tell me, Matt. What is your role as a rebel fighter? Why are you fighting against the Empire?” Lotor asked, his tongue sharp and his tone smooth.

“I'm not telling you.” Matt responded as he tended his muscles. Lotor pressed a hand to the wall behind Matt, then barely pressed his lips to the other’s ear as he whispered.

“If you give me what I'm looking for, you won't have to run and hide from the Empire anymore. You will be safe with my Generals and I. Zarkon cannot capture you again.”

“I have to get back to my base.” Matt said sharply.

“I am _not_ letting you out of this room until I get information from you.” Lotor snapped.

“And what if you still don't?”

“Unlike my father, I keep my word.”

Matt shuddered as Lotor’s lips grazed his ear. Each word sent chills up his spine, even if they were threatening.

“I..I listen in on each base that I can reach with a radio scanner. I haven't been able to pick up on your ship for some reason… but everyone has been talking about you and how to stop you from getting ahead of Zarkon.” Matt said quickly. He did far more than that, but whatever was harmless was what he’ll share.

The hand that rested on the wall balled into a fist as Lotor grew frustrated. He leaned back, gripped Matt’s chin, and looked down at him.

“What do you do with this information? What have you already done with it?” Lotor asked quickly.

“N-Nothing! It gets passed on and I don't deal with it any more! I decode messages and let someone else deal with them!” That… was far too much. His plan hardly worked.

“So… you start this… process, then. And without you, the rest of your little team cannot function, correct?”

“Y-Yes. That's right.”

“Then I have just what I need.” Lotor said, smirking. “It's you. You're the one that I needed.”

“Why? Why do you need me?” Matt asked, his tone frantic.

“You can get me one step closer to Voltron.”

“I can't help you.”

“You _can_ . And you _will_.” Lotor leaned forward, their noses touching. “We will make an arrangement, Matt. This arrangement will involve us helping one another.”

“How the _fuck_ can you help me? You're not even letting me go-” Matt started, but Lotor cut him off.

“I _am_ letting you go- from these chains. But you will stay on this ship, and you will be free to roam it whenever you please. The only condition is that you will become my personal radio technician, and I will compensate you.”

“How.”

At Matt’s question, Lotor harshly trailed his claws down his chest, then grasped his cock through his clothing.

“ _Pleasure._ ”

Matt’s mind started to race as he took in a sharp breath. He didn’t know whether to moan, shout, or whine, so he did an odd combination of all three. It was awkward, to say the least. Lotor chuckled as the palm of his hand moved in slow, small circles.

“Wh..What if I don't want this?” Matt asked, his chest heaving.

“That’s a shame. I could do more for you other than this, as well.” Lotor said as he pulled his hand back.

“Like what? _What_ , Lotor?!”

“You do realize that I could help you find your friend and father, right? I know of the day that the Champion fought in your place to save you.”  

Lotor's words struck Matt. Working with the Galra to benefit himself wasn't something he ever thought of doing. He wanted nothing more than to see his father and Shiro again, and there was a possibility that both were still alive.

The day he escaped from Zarkon’s ship was the day he swore he’d do anything to get them back into his life, and back home. If Lotor could really do that for him, then he’d risk everything.

“Fine,” Matt huffed as he uncomfortably attempted to squeeze his thighs together. His body was betraying him. “So… I help you and you help me.” He said quietly.

“Mhm.” Lotor nodded, a smirk spreading across his lips. “Are you agreeing to this?”

“Yes.” Matt said flatly. He needed to get out of these chains and on to finding the rest of his flight crew.

The Prince of the Galra reached upward to unchain Matt’s wrists, then crouched down to do the same with his ankles. He stopped after loosening one.

“I will warn you, if you try to escape, you _will_ be killed.” He said, looking up at Matt through his lashes. There was a click, then the sound of metal hitting the ground as Lotor freed Matt from his binds.

Matt stretched his arms out, then looked down at Lotor quietly. This man was… terrifying. Not as much as Zarkon was, but he still gave him the chills.

“Now that I've spent all this time helping you,” Lotor started as he forced Matt against the wall. “You need to help me.”

If Matt were in a cartoon, whoever was watching could hear a loud, fearful gulp come from his throat. Part of him wanted to at least _see_ what it felt like to be with an alien, but another part remembered that he was a raging virgin and did not want Lotor anywhere near him. Instead of responding, he stayed quiet and remained eye contact with him.

Lotor took Matt’s lack of an answer as a response. The very hand that grasped his cock earlier went back to palming him through skin tight black suit. Matt’s breath hitched as he tried not to melt into Lotor’s touch. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way-- especially with Lotor.

As the prince continued to roam Matt’s body, Zethrid, the taller and more built of the generals, poked her head into the room. After analyzing the situation, she quickly closed the door and went back to the control room.

It took a while, but Lotor manage to coax Matt out of his clothing. Lotor took off his armor, and just enough to expose his ribbed cock. He had gotten Matt to face the wall and brace himself against it as he sucked on his fingers, then pressed them to his entrance. Matt’s hands balled in tight fists as he whimpered. This wasn't how he imagined his first time. This isn't how he wanted it to play out.

But it was happening. He was doing this for Shiro, for Sam, for Pidge and Colleen at home… but barely for himself.

After Lotor stretched Matt open as best as he could, he lined himself up to his entrance. One hand gripped onto Matt’s shoulder as the other held onto his hip. In one quick motion, Lotor thrust his hips forward, then let out a quiet growl. Matt yelped and grit his teeth at the sudden wide stretch, and god, dear god it _hurt_.

He wanted Lotor to stop, but he was afraid of what he might do if he did. Instead, he rested his head against the wall and allowed Lotor to do what he wished.

Lotor grunted as his thrusts became frantic. Matt felt his cock rub up against the cold metal of the wall, which sent chills up his spine. It was an odd feeling, but one that he wanted more of.

God _dammit_ , he was starting to enjoy this. No matter how much it hurt, it felt good. But he couldn't let Lotor know that.

He couldn't let Lotor know that he was weak, or that he was more desperate than he thought. In times like this, he had to show strength. His wits could only do so much for him.

As Matt’s body betrayed him, he felt a pool of heat build up in his stomach. His lips parted as moans filled his throat. Lotor didn't seem like he was going to stop any time soon, but Matt was already reaching his limit. Matt’s muscles tightened and his eyes squeezed shut as his cock twitched against the cold metal. His climax was short lived, but enough to tire him out. Lotor kept going, though.

Instead of stopping, he went even faster. His claws started to dig into Matt’s skin, drawing blood almost immediately. Matt practically yelled while attempting to hold himself up against the wall. After another minute or so, Lotor finished inside of Matt.

Once Lotor was finished with him, he left him to sit by himself in the room. Matt curled in on himself against the wall, not having the energy to properly react. He felt used, like an object, like _garbage._ To let someone, let alone Lotor, take advantage of him like that felt humiliating.

And this was only the beginning.

The fall of a rebel fighter was approaching quicker than anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how much I can say this but im sorry mom


End file.
